It's kinda funny
by AriCMpie
Summary: Originally a short little cute lemon I thought of just out of the blue for some reason, but now it's evolving into something more, portraying the struggles of Yata and Saruhiko's past, and the beauty of their future. The story of how they got together, how Saru learned to love and Yata learned to trust. Mpreg. Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**((Male on male shameless lemon, so If you don't like gay sex you probably shouldn't read this! This might be a one shot, unless people are interested then I kind of have a little plot for later on that I might try with this.**_

I woke up to the feeling of heat surrounding me; the rays of the sun hit my face making it hard to keep my face up, and my tall lover next to me, he was engulfing my body with his. The heat was nice at first and I just laid there thinking for a couple of minutes. Saruhiko's breath could be felt on the top of my ear, it was almost velvety to my skin. His heartbeat slow and calming on my back, and I could feel it in time with my own. Saruhiko's long arm wrapped in front of my chest loosely, keeping me close, and for the first time I'd never felt more at peace, despite the five years we had lived together. By the time I felt like getting off of our bed I had already been up for quite a while already, but laying in bed all day was gonna get my nowhere. Besides I'd told Anna and Kusanagi that I'd be at the bar today, I haven't been there for a while, and it would be nice to catch up. I went to pull myself out of bed, and as soon as I pulled myself up I was dragged right back to my original position. Except this time the lack arm was fierce and kept me tight to the body of my lover, I made a small 'oph' when I gently hit the others chest and I heard his snicker at my sound.

This also brought a smile onto my face, and I gently snuggled into his arm, "How long have you been up Monkey?" I whispered. Saruhiko only kissed the side of my head at first, planting them slowly and lovingly along the side of face. "Maybe an hour or so. Honestly I'm not too sure." he whispered back, his hot breath on my neck and I could feel him start to play with my red hair. As much as I really did just want to relax with him we had somethings to do today, no time for laying around. "Well Saru let me up, I got stuff to do." I grumbled out and slapped his hand away, and I tried to crawl away again. This time I actually got pretty far, but yet again Saruhiko brought me back. His big hands grabbed onto my bare hips and pulled me right back next to him again, only this time I faced him. I sighed out and pulled away from his chest still trying to get away. "Look Monkey I've got shit today today, I have t-" I started getting slightly irritated with the other, but he silenced my annoyance with a kiss. I had every intention of doing everything I wanted today, but It was still pretty early, a little distraction couldn't be helped, especially is Saru was already in the mood. "You've- got -all day- to- do -whatever- you want." he whispered between kisses.

I began to kiss back, it was only sweet and tender at first and I relished in it, Saruhiko definitely had magic in that smart aleck mouth of his. Still I can't help but love it. I soon felt a wet and soft tongue asking for entrance slipping on my bottom lip, and I opened slightly in acceptance. Saru from then on got more aggressive as our tongues danced, I mean sure I did try for some dominance but that guy would just keep fighting till he had full control anyways. Better to keep my energy now for throughout the day, so I submitted to him. All I could manage was a few weak whimpers and accidentally let out moans as I let him work his magic; as I let his tongue venture through my already mapped out caverns, let his teeth bruise my already blue lips, and let his hands hold firmly on my naked hips. It's good we went at it last night also, skipping the clothes ripping part might be nice.

The closer Saruhiko brought me the more I felt his naked erection poking at my stomach, and I could feel my own rising quickly also. Saru got up from my side and jumped ontop of me, getting in between my legs with ease. He continued to kiss me, working his way down to my neck and shoulder leaving marks that would be embarrassing to explain to people later, this dumb monkey never really considers this kinda stuff. Once I felt his lips on my pink buds I could not contain a low moan, "Enough Saru! Get onto it already please, I already told you I was busy today." Well I mostly said this cause once the damn monkey gets to his teasing he's relentless, and I didn't want to deal with that this morning. Saruhiko came up from his position only to look down at me, "You act like you don't love every moment of it, Mi~sa~ki." he taunted pulling roughly at my left nub while he gazed into my eyes.

"Ju-just shut up." was all I could let out, I tried to avert his gaze and lower the blush on my face, but I couldn't evade his sly grin. He continued his ministrations, kissing and marking my body still. Working down to my stomach, skipping right over my throbbing problem and working down to the insides of my thighs. "Turn over." he demanded of me, his voice leaking of lust. You'd listen to him to if it were you. I just laid on the soft sheets trying to watch Saru behind me, he just pushed my face into the mattress. I felt the back of my thighs being grabbed and my ass raised high for the damn pervert, I indulged him slightly more by spreading my legs a tad bit more also arching my back a little slightly. Hell if he wanted a show I'd give him one.

"Misaki's legs are so perfect, as is his cute little ass." He cood at me, rubbing my cheeks roughly, "D- damn it Monkey, you gonna talk the whole time or fuck me?"I egged him on, releasing yet another moan unintentionally. "Tisk,' tisk, Misaki. You're awfully impatient for a man who didn't even want to 'fuck', not even ten minutes ago." he reached into our bedside table the lube used last night still sitting on the wood. I heard the uncapping, and smelled the strawberry as he poured the contents over his fingers I suppose. I couldn't really see casue the monkey kept my head in the sheets.

"Shut the fuck up before I kick you in the balls and end this all right now!"

Saruhiko let out a snort before thrusting in two fingers into my hole, it kinda hurt, but I was still pretty stretched. "Ha, like hell you would let yourself be left like this, you'd bitch and moan till the cows came home. Demanding I finish what I started." I could hear the grin in his voice, but his words became meaningless cause like his mouth, Saru's thin fingers were also magic. He poked and prodded in every direction as I pushed back, and soon he found the spot that made me mush. "Damn it Saruuu!" I cried out clawing at our blankets and raising my hips higher. I could feel him adding another finger as he continued to rub my sweet spot, I was putty in his hand. Putty that couldn't stop moaning, or stop moving. With a final thrust Saruhiko removed his finger, I felt empty and I let out a small whimper. I looked back at the man behind me and watched him coat his manhood thickly with the slippery substance, he watched me with a grin as he rubbed his length. I could feel myself get harder watching him, waiting for him was torture itself. "Alright Misaki because you're being so obedient today I won't make beg, just try to keep it down will you?"

"Asshole." I called out, as he went into my hole abruptly, I let out a throaty moan, but Saru was right I had to keep it down. From then on he continued at a fast and steady pace, hitting into me and I smacked right back into his thrust keeping time with him. No matter how much crap I talked there was no denying how much I loved being filled by my monkey. It felt like an eternity as we continued our motion, and as soon as he slid against my sweet spot again I couldn't help but grab my own length. Working myself fastly and harshly. Saruhiko moved my hand and away and jacked me off himself, "Only I bring you pleasure Misaki." he whispered in my ear, his thrusts becoming more sporadic. The paradox of his velvety voice and his brash actions was so intoxicating, I couldn't say anything back to him unless I wanted to just let incomprehensible babble. We were both very close,I was leaking all over the monkeys hand. His thrusts continued to hit my ultimate pleasure until my arousal could no longer take the abuse, shooting off all over my lovers hand and on our continued to rut into me until he too found his release, and I felt his seed fill me up.

I was so spent, and I just fell onto the bed under me once Saru pulled out of me, he turned me around and layed ontop of me still in between my leg. I saw the beads of sweat running down his forehead, and his usually cheeky smile looked so content. He kissed at my forehead a few times before connecting our lips again lazly. He stopped and looked at me, his blue eyes gazing into my hazel ones. "I love you so much Misaki." he whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him back down to me again. "I love you too Monkey." I called out. We kissed again, in the daylight for what seemed like an eternity.

I heard a rustle at our door and Saru quickly covered both of us with our huge comforter just before the door opened. "Dad, Daddy, we're hungry." two little four year old boys walked through the door. Hands still rubbing on their little eyes, one boy had bright orange hair like me the other had a bright blue. "Sora, Dachi, perfect. Why don't you two take a bath and get dressed we're gonna go see Uncle Izumo and Aunt Anna today. Me and daddy will make pancakes while you two get ready,ok?" I heard a small groan from Sora, but monkey wasn't having any of that. He reached over to his glasses and looked at his boys. "I want butts in that bath now!" he called out and they ran out quickly with giggles of a race. I loved my precious baby boys so much, they were my everything. It was so strange to think that six years ago I was only nineteen and hated Saruhiko's every inch of being, now being twenty five I'm lying right beneath him as we bagger our children to get ready in the morning. It's kinda funny if you think about it.

"How come they listen to you, more then me?" I questioned the male ontop of me lovingly as I kissed the tip of his nose. "It's because I'm their daddy Misaki. Didn't you know good boys listen to daddy?" he joked getting out of bed and reached for a pair of pajama bottoms on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh at him, "I guess I'm not a good boy, am I Daddy?" of course I was being sarcastic, like hell I would play into his weird little kinks. "You better start, or daddy might have to punish you.." He trailed hoping got the best, I could hear it in his voice. Did he actually think this was going to be a thing? This made me snort, "Good luck with that monkey, now go make your kids some damn pancakes."

 _ **((Hides in a corner and dies)) I don't know where this came from but tell me what you think, sorry thats is horrible. This is my first smut ever.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_((So I decided I'm just going to make this a cute little dabble_ _for the most part, with Misaki and Saruhiko, with more fluff and of course smut. I hope you like it because I'm just cheezing thinking about what I'm going to write down. Thank you for reading! And also a special thanks to Scarlett-Sama and RimeBlau1999 for your very kind comments, honestly those were the two things that make me want to continue with this story._

"Alright squirt out now common." I demanded to my youngest child, trying to coax him out of the bathtub, I had already gotten Sora out and into a big fluffy towel. Daichi was the stubborn one who wanted to play a little longer. Parenthood really gives you patience you never knew you had, and even then you still want to rip your hair out. Rather than standing next to the tub with the towel in my arms I knelled down to get to my sons level with the towel rested on my lap and I turn to my older child, "Sora why don't you go pick out your cloths for today and dry yourself off. We'll be over there in a few minutes."

"I'm not going! I wanna play!" Daichi fussed with a slap to the water and a pout, Sora was obedient nodded with a thumb in his mouth as he headed towards their shared bedroom. I called out a thank you to Sora then went back to my little son. With a raised eyebrow I stared at the boy, "Now Daichi, you are getting out of this bath one way or another. If you make this hard for me, I'll tell Daddy not to make you any pancakes. Do you want me to do that?" The little boys face dropped and was practically in tears, I know how much he loved his Daddy's pancakes. It almost broke my heart to threaten him like that, but I know he has to learn how to listen to me.

"Bu-but Dad I want cakes! I sorry." now he was in tears and he got up quickly from his spot in the bath and jumped onto my lap. Hugging me fiercely while getting my shirt soaked in the process, but I didn't care. " I sorry, I sorry, I listen, see." Daichi cried in my arms as I rocked his naked body slowly back and forth and shushing him quietly. "Ok, ok, it's alright, thank you for being a good boy and listening," I coo to quiet his cries, kissing his temple and running my hand through his light orange locks that matched my own.

"When you listen to Dad, you get to do things you like and eat what you like. And you listened like a good boy." I snuggled into my child happily with a laugh.

"That mean I get cakes!" he called back innocently

"Yep, you can have cakes." This put a smile back onto his little face and a glint in his blue eyes, "Yay cake's." He called out loudly the damn crocodiles tears already gone and he ran out of my hands towards his room, without the towel. Well he already dried himself off on my shirt for the most part anyway, so I couldn't help not laughing at my child. I sighed and got up from my spot slowly, but started to hiss midway up, holding the small of my back. I felt a soreness not as sharp as it usually was after a couple of rounds, but still it ached, "Damn you Saruhiko." I hissed out angrily as I made my way to help the twins change.

||IIo

Once the two were finally dressed properly, which let me tell you is another battle, we finally went down the stairs to the first level where Saruhiko was busy. The boys bolted down the staircase and I trailed behind them like the tortoise followed the hare. Once I finally got down there the two little ones were surrounding their father who was working on the plug in griddle, I watched all three of them from the doorway still holding my side and breathing deeply, I didn't know why I was so winded and sore this morning. I caught a look from my Monkey who looked a little bit concerned. "Misaki are you ok?" This also caught the attraction of my children. "What wrong Dad?" Sora called with worried eyes. I just smiled off their concern, besides I was fine anyways, I moved my way off of the wall and went to join my family, picking up Sora and giving him a butterfly kiss whilst he giggled to me.

"Don't worry love, I'm ok just a little tired " I coo and hold my baby close to my hip, some might say that my twins are four and no longer babies. I'll tell those people to fuck off and mind their own goddamn business, they are what I say they are. Saruhiko went in and kissed me then his oldest child, Daichi was getting jealous and he pulled on my shirt. "Me too, I want up too. " This made my Monkey sigh and he picked up the little boy and held him too by his hip, whilst he man'd the pancakes on the griddle as I put on a kettle. We just all stood like that for a while, Saru continued to give step by step instructions on what he was doing to his sons, and I just watched and kept Sora close to me. Once he was finished I put Sora back down onto the ground, "Alright squirts go and sit at the table." And they both did, quickly, I went over to the pantry and got out the syrup, forks and some plates for the four of us. Placing everything onto the table as Saruhiko brought over his tall stack of pancakes, I don't know why this man is obsessed with western food but I'm not gonna complain because it was fucking good. We served our children than ourselves, when I went to go make the tea I felt the stiff soreness again I made no noise but Saruhiko caught onto my trouble.

"Are you sure you are alright Misaki?" he asked again, and I rolled my eyes at him. Surprised that he sounded genuinely concerned rather than trying to make a dirty joke like usual. Maybe after I hit him last time for talking dirty to me in front of the kids actually sunk in. Only took about half a million beatings first though. "I'm fine Monkey, I just feel a little sore for some reason I think I slept wrong last nig-" Then I stopped talking and and quickly went to go hold my nose. God I almost threw up then and there, but I held it together. What was wrong with me today.

"Oh my fucking god what is that smell?" I yell out loudly, while holding my nostril cavity shut with both of my hands, I looked around to find the source of the then did I see how full the garbage can was, and it fucking reeked. "Saru I thought I asked you to throw out the trash last night!" All the males at the table looked at me as if I were crazy when I spoke. Daichi even started to giggle when I started to yell at his father. In turn making the damn Monkey chuckle, "I know you did, but I got...distracted last night, partially your fault.." he said with a sly tone with a big grin. I narrowed my eyes at time only, letting the comment slide, apparently he still hadn't learned, "It smells like shit throw it out." was all I retorted as I went to go get the air freshener from the room just over. Saruhiko only sighted before getting up from his spot, "Damn Misaki it's not that bad honestly can't this wait like thirty minutes."

"No it can't, can you not smell how bad it is?" I retort spraying the kitchen. He grabbed the bag finally and tied it up, "Well you weren't complaining about it while you were literally sitting in the kitchen with me for the last half hour." He was working my last damn nerve so I sprayed him with the bottle as he was walking out of the damn kitchen. "Just shut up and do it." I respond and then go to make the tea for everyone, after the trash was gone I felt a whole lot better, no longer needing to throw up all over the place, or have a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Saruhiko came back at the same time I had brought the tea to the table and was handing it out to the boys. I sat down and was about to thank him until he decided to open his damn mouth, "Is Princess Misaki happy now?" He teased me and I ignored him, and continued to eat my food. Sora and Daichi's voices filled the silence talking mostly about what they were going to do at Kusanagi's house, and about how much they missed his children Hikari and little baby Mikoto, Seri and Kusanagi made beautiful children.

"Daddy how come you never come with to see Uncle Izumo an Aunt Seri an everyone else?" Daichi asked as he was finishing the last of his pancakes. This made me chuckle, excited to hear Saru's answer, I had been wondering for years when they were going to ask the question. "Yeah Daddy why not?" I ask sarcastically back finishing up the last of my tea. Saru didn't even flinch at the question he only smiled at me, "Well buddy you already know when me and Dad were younger we didn't get along that great, and Anna and all your Uncles have been friends with your Dad for a long time. None of us got along that well." was his only answer.

"But Daddy, Aunt Seri said she was your boss and you guys used to be best friends too, you don't like Aunt Siri anymore?" Sora asked softly pushing his happy plate away from him, this also made me laugh and just made the Monkey groan finally. "Daddy likes Aunt Seri baby, he just doesn't like my friends, and unlike your Aunt he refuses to grow up and forget about the past." I told Sora as I pinched my Monkey's cheek.

"Dad were you and your friends mean to Daddy?" Daichi pouted at me, getting a little cross. I gaped my mouth, "Uh no Daddy and his friends were mean to us." I defended and then Saruhiko butted in. "That's not true boys, your Dad and his friends started trouble we just ended it, that's all."

"Oh really Saru? Was that how it all went down" I asked with a raised eyebrow, making him shrug his shoulders, "For the most part." he retorted with a smirk, and I just rolled my eyes at him. "You're such a child." I got up from my spot and took mine and my boy's plate to the sink, before heading towards the stairs, " I'm getting dressed real quick, Sora, Daichi go potty before we leave we've got a long train ride to look forward to." I say walking towards the stairs as I rip my damp shirt off of my body. I heard Daichi whisper something that made Saru laugh, then I heard the pitter patter of feet. "I'm coming with you dad." Sora called running fast up the stairs, then grabbed at the back of my legs so that I would pick him up. And I did. I spoil the boy to much, "You excited to go to go see Hikari? I think Uncle Eric is coming so that means Toshi will be there too." I ask the boy quietly rubbing the boy's back and he just shrugged his shoulders and put a thumb into his mouth and snuggled into my shoulder. I worry about him sometimes; sure Daichi sometimes is a little loud and restless, but he is exceptionally good with people and is natural born leader. Sora is so quiet and shy and rarely likes to leave my hip, even around children that are basically cousins to him, he is silent and just wishes to sit on my lap.

||IIo

"All right Daichi it's time to get up." I coo running my hand through his red locks as he lay on me sleeping. I shake my leg roughly to wake up the boy on my lap. "Common boys we're in Tokyo." I call again this time getting up from our shared seat in the very back of the train, both boys groaned and stirred in their spots. I attempted to put Sora down but he just clung tighter to my neck and made a soft whimper, I only sighted and readjusted him so that he was at a more comfortable position on me. "Common Daichi it's time to go now." I call to my child as he was rubbing his eyes from the high red seat that I had to help him jump on too. I grabbed our bag that had snacks and some booze for Kusanagi, and then I take Daichi's hand to help him down from his spot without hurting himself. Once the boy got off his seat he ran out of the train excitedly, where he get's this energy is beyond me "Look Dad," he called standing at the door and he ran out onto the platform. Which of course had me running after him as if my life depended on it, "Daichi!" I call out loudly. This station did not have any railings, it wasn't child proof, he could easily fall of the platform if he wasn't careful and potentially break a leg or even get hit by a train.

Once I got off the train I looked quickly to my left and let out a relieved sigh, seeing a grown Anna holding the boy and swinging him around in a circle while he laughed. The teenage girl put on the best smile she could muster, the biggest smile I have ever seen on her possibly. She caught sight of me a moment later and stopped spinning putting Daichi down as he fussed and begged to be spun again. "It's been too long Yata." she said with a small smile as she walked towards me for a hug.

"You're telling me, how come everytime I come to see you, you always seem a little bigger then the last time." I say as I go in for an awkward hug do to my holding Sora, he wasn't coming down anytime soon. "That's what happens when you only come around only twice a year or so." She answered matter a factly pulling away from me and reaching for my oldest child, only stroking his dark blue hair, "Hello Sora." cooing quietly, she knows how my oldest child was. And I'm sure she understood it having once been a shy child as well, who clung close to Mikoto whenever she could. That was probably why the two got along pretty well for the most part. Sora finally took his thumb out of his mouth to talk, "Hey Auntie Anna." he called back looking up to her lovingly, making her smile again.

"Sora do you want to walk with me and Daichi? It will be fun and Izumo's house isn't far at all from here?" The little boy who once clung to me looked into my eyes as if he were asking for permission from me, "Well go ahead." I answerer putting him down on the floor, but he still held onto my hand tightly as his little fingers could. "Can you both hold my hands?" he asked quietly looking to both Anna and me, we both noded at him and he walked between us happily. I mouthed her a thank you and she she noded back at me, the three of us walked together as Daichi kept trying to go ahead. Trying to suck up the city like he did every time we come back here, it's kinda funny watching him, I always forget that these too are country boys to the bone. Having been born and raised in Tokyo myself, I don't remember ever being so captivated by the buildings, I guess I just grew used to them in my early childhood. "Daichi don't go too far ahead!" I call loudly making Anna chuckle at me. "What's so funny?" I look at her in a teasing manner. "You worry too much, he's fine Yata as long as we can see him he'll be fine." she said with a small smirk.

"I don't wanna hear any of that until you get some kids of your own, then you'll see why just being in eyesight isn't enough." I say back as I try to keep up with Dachi. This only makes her smirk again, "I'll make sure to tell you once my first child arrives." she jokes back, it's funny that she thinks she's being cute. We'll see who has the last laugh. "So who's coming over today?" I ask the girl since Izumo was sure that a lot of the guys wouldn't be able to make it because of work. Anna shrugged her shoulders, "I think It's just going to be Izumo and Seri their kids and us for tonight I think. The others all had plans I think." she said quietly whilst looking to the city. "That's too bad." I sighted out and looked out as well, I desperately missed my brothers I hadn't seen Kamamoto or Chistose in almost two years the others I see once in a blue moon, but still. Most of them still all lived in Tokyo while I moved to the countryside, It really sucked never really seeing anymore.

Anna and I walked and talked while I carefully watched Daichi and held onto Sora, we only walked a few blocks for only maybe a quarter of an hour and for some reason I was getting winded again. It was so strange. I was just thankful that Anna didn't pick up on it, as perceptive as she is. Soon we got to the bar that held a closed sign in front of it, which Kusanagi put up whenever we had a get together. "Now remember boys, what are the rules here?" I asked sternly mainly talking to Daichi.

"Don't touch the bottle's." Sora started still holding onto mine and Anna's hands. "Don't touch the bar." Daichi muttered under his breath monotonely, the boy hates rules. "And what else?" I said specifically looking at my youngest who was just standing ahead of me. The boy huffed once with an angry face, "And no running." He said finally before putting his hand to the door. "Can we go in now dad?" he asked anxiously, and I nodded and he briskly walked in. Even Sora pulled ahead to keep up with his brother, "wait for me Dai." he called out. Anna opened the door for me and called out, "Izumo we're here." She called out walking into the bar. I immediately only saw Seri and baby Mikoto sitting on a stool together. She was showing my babies her infant carefully, "He's so little." Sora said reaching out his hand to touch the eight month old baby. When she heard Anna, Seri looked up and smiled happily to us. "Yata the boy's are beautiful, but they have to stop growing up so fast." she laughed looking at the twins and measuring them up to her sitting body. "You're telling me Seri, they grow like weeds." I walked over to the women and cooed at her child and gave her a small hug.

"He is simply precious." was all I could say as I looked at the feeding child, and he was. Mikoto looked exactly like his father, his blonde wisps of hair covered his tiny head, his tiny hands grasped the air as if for dear life, his chubby legs tucked in little jean shorts kicked out trying to get comfortable, and his eyes shut in complete contentness. I kissed the baby's head before looking to his mother. "Where is your husband?" I ask still admiring the baby. "He is outside with Hikari doing something." she murmured adjusting her child's bottle in his mouth, I nodded and headed towards the back door. Surprisingly Daichi followed closely after me and Sora stayed with the women and baby. I opened the back door and was taken aback.

"Hey Yata's here guys!" Kamamoto called out loudly as he took a quick swig of his beer, it caught the attention of all the other people in the back. Kusanagi was with his daughter at the grill, the other guys all at the patio tables with their wife's or girlfriend's along with the kids running around by the black fence. "Yata!"I heard Dewa call, then Bando, then Chistose, Eric and the rest. Kusanagi gave a nod as the other guys all came in. "It's been too long Yata." the still fat ass Kamamoto called out clasping behind my neck, of course making me laugh. "Hell yeah it's been." I called out happily clasping arms with him for a quick bro hug. I looked behind me to see Anna, Seri and the children in the door; both women had triumphant smiles on their faces. "They're all busy huh Anna?" I joke at the girl as she just shrugged her shoulders with a small smirk very content with herself. Seri only laughed and adjusted the baby.

"If you visited more often we wouldn't want to fuck with you so often." Chistose responded and I just rolled my eyes at him. "We need a drink, common Yata." A cup of sake was put into my face by Shohei and I took it, "You guy's are asshole's but right." I laugh and go to swig the cup in one swig before I feel someone grab a my arm. Anna takes the drink from my hand swiftly, "What are you doing Yata!" she practically yelled out at me, to my surprise.

"Uh drinking," I say questioningly as we all looked at the teenage girl with surprise, I was thoroughly confused, and then I felt another pull on my other arm by Sora. I thought he was asking to be picked up again before he spoke, "You better not be mean to my dad." he said firmly yet still hid behind my body talking to Anna. She also looked surprised, "You don't know yet," she said calmly in understanding now, "I just thought you were waiting for twelve weeks and that's why you weren't saying anything about it." she continued still in a calm tone. Now everyone was interested in what she was talking about now. "Anna what are you talking about." Kamamoto asked with a raised eyebrow. "I can sense another aura within your being Yata." she answered with a smile. I heard lots of gasps and happy sounds from the women and even a few of the guys.

"What dose that mean Dad?" Sora asked innocently

"So you're saying…" Dewa asked not understanding completely, but I knew. I rubbed my flat stomach and wore a small smile on my face. "Are you serious Anna?" I asked with glee still not looking up, "Yep Yata you are definitely with child." she answered and I couldn't be more happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**/Thanks again for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy the story, sorry it takes so long for another investment, I just have a lot on my plate nowadays.**

 _~~~Five years before~~~_

 _It had been a whole two weeks that Yata had woken up feeling like complete and utter shit, everything was sore and his stomach unsetable. After the third morning of waking up to rush to the bathroom so the night before's dinner wouldn't end up on his bedroom carpet, he decided that something was very wrong. Yet he wasn't sure what it could possibly be. After he threw up he felt fine for the most part, still a little agitated, but it kept coming back and the redhead was freaking out a little bit, he hoped he wasn't too sick, but what stays in your system this long?_

 _Knock, knock, knock._

 _Yata heard the hollow sound raping from the other side of the door as he kneeled in front of the toilet his head still inside of the bowl, trying to get control of his breathing. And hoping to the gods that it was finally over. The knocking made the fiery redhead glare at the door as if he intended to murder it in an agonizing slow painful way, if such a thing were possible, "What the hell do you want!" he yelled from his spot on he floor. There was only a moment of silence before the other answered back. "I gotta take a shit princess, so hurry the fuck up if you would! Even primping shouldn't take this long." Dewa grumbled teasingly from the other side and continued to rap on the door, trying to annoy Yata out of the bathroom._

 _The redhead angrily got up from the floor, wiped his face and then flushed the toilet, before calling out a 'fuck you' along with an eye roll. He slowly washed his hands and brushed his teeth just to irritate Dewa further. Once the door was opened, Yata glared at the brunette who was leaning against the door frame with sleepy eyes, he hadn't even put his glasses on yet, and the redhead had no idea why he was so incredibly irritated with his friend, "Happy now you fucking prick?" he pushed the other and started down the hallway towards his bedroom, before slamming the door. The annoying rapping came again and Yata could see red, "Someone's on his period!" Dewa sang out tauntingly. The door swong open and Yata was going for the throat, just before Kamamoto grabbed onto both smaller male's arms. Effectively keeping the two from killing each other, "Let me go, Fatass, this douche has it coming." the redhead tried to squirm out of the bigger males grasp._

 _"Are you fucking serious Yata? You've been pissy all week, but I'm the douche? Tell him Moto." Dewa shouts back shaking out of the blonds grip and pointing at the redhead. The blond sighed in annoyance "You know he's been bitchy so-"_

 _"What! Fuck you I'm not being bitchy-"_

 _"Shut up I'm not done," Kamamoto silences his friend before looking back at Dewa, "you know he's been pissy so why purposely poke at the damn bear dude? Just leave him be." Rikio Kamamoto had always tried to be the peacemaker but the brothers of Homura loved fighting too much, especially the two he chose to get an apartment with. Finally the blonde let the redhead go, and Yata glared at them both and turned to return to his bedroom. Dewa rolled his eyes, the male had been getting sick and tired of Yata's shit. Everyone in the clan understood what he was going through, but the pmsing was working the ill tempered man's nerves. "Damn dude you need to get laid. Ever since that girl left you you've been pissy, like all the fucking time. Get over it!"_

 _Kamamoto only sighted and slapped himself in the face, then went to leave the situation, rather than try diffusing it. It was pretty obvious that Dewa wasn't getting that Yata was a ticking time bomb, and Kamamoto did not want to be there when the little redhead finally did explode._

 _"What the fuck are you talking about four eyes! I've been sick for the past week and you think I'm hung over on some-some women!" Yata cried out. This made Kamamoto and Dewa both look at Yata intently, trying to see if he was lying or not. It was silent in the apartment for a long moment, "Seriously?" Kamamoto asked still a little lost for words. Everyone in the clan had assumed the young redhead was going through his first real breakup, for the past month he had been sulking and the months before that he was glowing, happy and actually being relatively nice to everyone rather than his snappy sarcastic self. Only recently had he started to get testy rather than sad, little to say the two males did not believe their younger._

 _"Yeah nice try Yata, bullshit, look we aren't dumb. You don't have to lie." Dewa responded not as sure about himself anymore. Yata was now getting ticked off again, "There is no w-women asshole, ok? I've been pissed cause for the past couple of days I've spent my mornings on the shitter puking out my guts, so sorry if I'm not the nicest person to be around right now." Yata replied sarcastically, his face slightly tinting at the speak of a women that the two were so sure he was with. The others looked so dumb struck and short for words, an 'Oh' coming to their lips. Dewa scratched the back of his head and laughed, "You're right, what were we thinking, you, with a girl? Ha! Thank the gods. Should have known better than that. At this rate you're going to die a cherry, huh?" he still was laughing, mostly from relieve, the guys did not want to have to talk to basically their little brother about heartbreak. No one wanted to see Yata go through that, especially since he was the most emotional guy in the whole clan._

 _Yata looked as if thought he was going to rip off Dewa's head again and Kamamoto again grabbed Yata, "What he means is that he's happy that you're emotionally ok and sorry that you're sick. Maybe when we head over to the bar, Anna can make you some soup or something since she and Kusanagi are supposed to be back finally." Yata this time got loose with a sigh, "Whatever I don't even care anymore. And soup will do nothing, I'm fine after I throw up. I just can't stop puking."_

 _"That's weird, well at least it's not all day."_

 _"Maybe you should go see a doctor, I could be some weird flu or something." Both Dewa and Yata looked at their friend as if he were an idiot. "I don't need no damn doctor, I'm fine, I'll get over it in a week tops."_

 _"Do you wanna stay at home? We'll tell Anna you aren't fit enough for the mission?" Kamamoto asked worriedly, and it was obvious on Dewa's face that he was thinking a similar thing. Yata glared at the two of them for about three seconds before they raised their hands in defeat and walked away slowly. "Be ready to go in ten." Dewa said before shutting the door of the bathroom._

 _After about a twenty minute train ride later the three Homura members were approaching Kusanagi's bar, talking about nothing in particularly, just trying to keep silence away. Fights are common among the Homura brothers, doesn't change the fact that they still would die for one another and care. Though they hardly would ever say such a thing. Once they actually got to the bar, the open sign was on, to everyone's surprise, whenever an important meeting was going to take place Kusanagi usually closed up. The three opened the door and saw Seri Awashima at the bar pouring a drink for Bando. "Sup guys." the hooded man said nonchalantly downing his sake, it was obvious that even with his telling eyes covered with aviators his mouth had a twinge of disappointment in it. The redhead took the stool next to his older friend, "Ya know only assholes wear sunglasses in a bar?" he joked and Bando chuckled as the ongoing joke the boy's had, considering Bando never takes off his glasses._

 _"Izumo called me last night they won't be back till next week seems as if there is more tasks to be done in Kyoto, that's all he said to me." the three newcomers all nodded understanding the message from the second in command. Sure they didn't trust Awashima in the slightest, she was a blue and her leader had killed Mikoto; but she was also six months knocked up with Kusanagi's kid, not to mention that the bar owner was head over heels for her and his unborn child. So the Homura boy's were civil, and on their good days sometimes even kind to the beautiful blonde woman._

 _"Well we didn't come here for nothing get me and Kamamoto a drink then too, I guess." Dewa said and sat on the other side of Bando fist bumping his friend as he sat. Yata looked up at Dewa longingly, "Come on guys what about me!" the redhead cried loudly. "Get Junior here a juice box." The brunette responded with a small smile. Yata slammed his fists on the counter, "Fucking Dick," he looked to Dewa but then to everyone, "Come on guys Moto here is just barely twenty one why can't I drink too!"_

 _"That would be because the legal age to consume alcohol is twenty one, and you Yata are nineteen not even close. And I'd watch that banging before you scuff Izumo's precious bar, he considers it to be worth more then your life."Awashima responded deadpanly before watching the three older members down a shot of sake. The redhead groaned sinking in his seat before Bando turned to him, digging on the inside of his sweater pocket and pulled out a plastic bag of beef jerky and tossed it to his redheaded friend knowing it was a favorite snack of his. "Thank me later dude."_

 _Yata was temporarily subdued at the chance of getting some delicious snack since he wasn't going to be allowed to drink at all. He opened the bag with his teeth because his hands were too oily to rip the plastic, and as soon as he smelled the salty scent of teriyaki he almost threw up right there. The boy jumped off of his stool and ran to the bathroom, just barely making it and throwing up only liquids into the toilet. It lasted only a few seconds but Yata couldn't feel worse. As he sat sprawled in front of the women's toilet the other three guys ran in after their friend._

 _"Yata!"_

 _"Dude are you ok?"_

 _"Yata what happened?"_

 _The three friends all went into the bathroom but quickly held their noses at the smell of barf. "Shit Yata." Bando called out trying not to gag on the smell. The redhead spit into the toilet trying to get the nasty taste out of his mouth, before flushing it, "I'm fine, I told you I don't know what's up with me." he got up and headed towards the door and brushed past his friends, Awashima stood not far from the door with a can of cola in her hands. "Are you alright?" she asked concernedly to the redhead boy. He took it thankfully with a nod and sipped slowly, just enough to lose the taste. "Yata I thought you said that it only happened in the mornings, then you were good?" Dewa asked to his friend, this stirred the blonde woman's attention quickly and she looked to the youngest boy with true concern._

 _"It does, but that smell, I don't know. I just couldn't take it was so nasty. Bando why the fuck would you give me bad jerk for? Asshole!" Yata yelled at his hooded friend who looked back at him as if though he was an idiot. "Hey dumbass it's dried out meat, it literally doesn't go bad!" Bando yelled back. "Then why does it smell like shit!" The redhead was about to go back into angry mode but Awashima held a hand to the youngest mouth. "Yata you have been throwing up every morning? She asked seriously ignoring the other boy's. The redhead nodded at the women with a raised eyebrow. Not to sure what she was getting at._

 _Kamamoto grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him towards the exit, "Common Yata you're sick around a pregnant lady, and to top if off around Kusanagi's lady. Gotta death wish or something?" he mouthed a sorry and he and Dewa began to pull Yata away. The women put her hand up to stop them, "Wait let me talk to him for a minute, I think I know what's wrong." All of the men looked to the women with interest, "Alone please." she added. The older three looked their friend then to the pregnant woman for a moment before shrugging their shoulders in agreement, "I need a smoke anyway." Dewa said leading the way out of the bar. Awashima sat on one of the chairs whilst holding onto to her swelling belly tenderly and motioned towards the chair opposite her, asking silently for the teen to take a seat. It was still hard for Yata to keep any kind of conversation with a women, he couldn't even look into her eyes. Yet he still took his seat nervously, "S-so you know what's up, spill the bean's then… Please." he added for good measure._

 _"I might know, but for me to know for sure, you need to be completely honest with me. Can you do that Yata?" The women asked with a serious face, it scared the readhead a little. So he gave a little nod. She sighed in appreciation and gave a small reassuring smile, "Now I know this is an uncomfortable question but...are you gay Yata?"_

 _"What does that have to do with anything?" he nearly squeaked, his face reddened completely with embarrassment now._

 _"Just answerer the question please."_

 _"Maybe I am? So what's it to you?" The redhead was slightly getting defensive._

 _"Have you been with a man recently, at least in the last three months or so?"_

 _"I don't like your question's Miss Awashima, what are you getting at?"_

 _The woman sighed and held her hand to her forehead, "Yata have you ever heard of Morning Sickness?" The redhead shook his head no, but now was now confused Morning sickness sounded exactly like what he had. He was sick in the morning, what more did she need to know? Awashima held a nervous smile and nodded, "Well bearers who conceived in the last month or so sometimes get this sickness, it's the extra hormones messing with their system and they need to come out someway." She tried to say what it was as objectively as possible, but Yata was not that big of an idiot to not be able to connect the dots._

 _"Bearer? Th-that-, no way! We used protection! There is no way!" Yata yelled out almost hyperventilating at this point. "Yata calm down." she called back sternly, it was obvious why she was the blue's second in command to Yata in that moment, and he obeyed swiftly, but he was still shaking slightly._

 _"Is there anyway the condom could have broken?"_

 _"He would have told me! He-he…..wouldn't he?" Yata wanted to run he wanted out of the bar, away from the situation, how could he allow this to happen? "So! this could be a total coincidence, I really could have some stomach flu or something, right? Just cause I threw up a couple mornings doesn't mean I got myself knocked up" the redhead wasn't even talking to the women anymore, he as more so trying to reassure himself. Still the woman shook her head, "You have morning sickness, the smell of your favorite snack had you gaging and from what the guys have been saying you've been a bit hormonal recently. Yata I'm no expert or anything," she waved to her own protruding belly, "but that sounds alot like the first trimester of pregnancy to me. Don't believe me there are like five pregnancy tests upstairs in the bathroom under the sink, prove me wrong." The male look at the women for a moment before heading towards the stairs to get to the upstairs flat where she and Kusanagi lived._

 _Seri Awashima waited at the bar for a good fifteen minutes sipping on some tea before she heard slow footstep coming down back to the main floor, the woman looked around the corner and say the redheaded teen sitting on the last step holding his head in his hands and curling up. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she heard along with the slamming of a fist against a wall. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for the young boy._

 _"Yata!" she called out and slightly wiggled out of her spot, headed over to the teen and put her hand into his shoulder tenderly. She could see the stream of a tear on his face, his eyes were wet but no other tears were falling, "What am I gonna do Miss Awashima?" he whispered the brokenness could be heard, the defeat and helplessness. It did not sound right on the proud and boisterous Misaki Yata, "I think you should talk to the father about it, and you two should decide together, the father you- you know who he is right?" Awashima didn't realise how bad that sounded until after she said it, and Yata was taken aback by the question as well. "Well Damn Seri, I'm not a whore, oh I'm sorry Miss Awashima." he responded back venomously before running a hand through his hair taking his beenie off. It was quiet for a full minute._

 _"It's Fushimi." Yata finally responded meekly, and Awashima looks at him with a gaping mouth, and he shrugged his shoulders at her silent response. "Oh gods, this is bad" she finally said_

 _"Yeah no shit sherlock."_

~~~Present~~~

"Dad what does that mean?" Sora repeated hands on his hips and irritated at being ignored, still I couldn't bring myself to tell him, not without Saruhiko knowing about this first. I mean we should tell the kids together, once I'm further along, once we- oh fuck it I'm having another one of my monkey's kids. "Well Love," I picked up Sora and hugged him tightly," that means that Dad is having a baby, that means there is little baby in my belly." everyone was in shock and flocking towards me the woman giving me hugs and kisses the guy giving fist bumps and words of congratulations. Anna wanted to hug the longest and I didn't want to let go of her much either, once the two of us finally separated I picked up my other boy and kept him on the other hip and kissed him as well.

"So you can only sense one other aura this time right?" I asked the younger girl with a grin, and she had a warm smile right back at me, "Most definitely just one this time, though it is faint, you're not nearly as far along as you were the first time I saw the twins auras." she said happily and picked up Daichi with glee. I sighted with contentness, I love my twin boy's, but I couldn't do that again along with a couple of needy tykes, one baby and the twins would be more than manageable. "Good if it had been anymore then one again, I'd have to kill Saruhiko." everyone laughed. The circle around me was immediately disputed once Kusanagi called out that the food was ready and everyone went to get their food. All the older children going to sit in the grass and eat picnic style on a few blankets while the adults with their baby's sat at the patio furniture and tables. I took a plate full of grilled vegetables and some rice and sat next to Kamamoto and Seri, and we just began to catch up. Everyone asking questions, it sucks so much being so separate from everyone, but these things couldn't be helped.

My conversation with Eric was interrupted by the pulling of my sweater, and I looked down at my child who looked up at me with big puppy eyes. I only sighed before picking him up and placing him in my lap, "You hungry baby?" I coo to Sora and he shook his head no. "Alright then, If you get hungry tell me." I tried to continue my conversation with my friends before I felt my son tap on my shoulder, "What's up Sora?" I asked looking down a him.

"I was wondering, you got a baby inside of you, right? Just like Aunty Seri did and Aunty Maria?"I nodded my head munching on a crunchy celery stalk, "Well how did it get in there?" I froze for a second, laughter came from all around the table. And all the adults now looked to me in wait of my creative answer, "Yeah Yata how did the baby get inside of you." Kusanagi asked with a small smirk popping a rice ball quickly into his mouth, Seri hit him playfully still laughing. "Well sory Sora I have no idea, the daddies are the one who do that so why don't you ask Uncle Izumo he's the proud papa of two kids, he has to know how it's done." I respond to my son and smirk at my blond friend who nearly spits out his food. The laughter growing at the table, as Kusanagi tries to clear out his throat and stop his coughing, "Uncle Izumo how did you do it?" the young boy asked eagerly. "Well you see buddy, I think this is a better conversation for you and your Daddy to have. I wouldn't want him to be mad at me." Izumo answered with a laugh and Sora pouted annoyed with our useless answers.

"Why would I be mad?" Saruhiko's voice came from behind me, and everyone looked behind to see my boyfriend walking over with Daichi in his arms. "Hey Fushimi" could be heared some more sincere then others, it was no secret why my monkey didn't come over very often. "You came." I called before he bent over to kiss my chastity. "Misaki this is important to you, so it's important to me too." he whispered into my ear and made me giggle. "Thankyou." I whisper back before kissing him back.

"Daddy" Sora calls out before jumping out of my lap and into Saruhiko's arms. "Daddy, daddy, guess what!"he called out once into his father's arms. Then Daichi remembered what was said earlier and he to started to jump in my monkey's arm's also, "Oh yeah! Guess what daddy! Dad's-"

"Hey!" I shouted out silencing the boy's, "I wanna tell him." Daichi pouted at the thought and Sora simply giggled, Saruhiko put the boys down and told them to go eat with their cousins, only Sora went begrudgingly. "What's up Misaki." he asked with a raised eyebrow. Everyone had their eyes glued to us, and it was kinda freaking me out. I got up from my chair before whisking my monkey away from my crazy family. "We'll be back," I call out, "No one touch my food."

I could heard groans and hushes amongst the people, and a very loud 'Go get um Yata' from Fujishima, and I couldn't help myself from smiling because of them. I led Saruhiko into the bar, my knowing smile still plastered on my face, Fushimi was looking impatient now, "Misaki what's going on?"

"Well, you obviously know that Anna is a Strain." I started rather than just saying it cause what's the fun in this if I can't make my Monkey squirm a little. He nodded quickly while leaning on the wall behind him and I laughed, "Well one of her abilities is she is able to see people's auras. Honestly no one thought it was that valuable of a talent till about six years ago."

"Misaki what are you getting at?"

"Anna saw another aura inside of me today." I smirked, his mouth agape and his eyes widened

"Oh gods, are you serious?"

"Dead." I replied, and he immediately got off of the wall and lifted me off the floor and held me by waist, span me around once before dropping me back to the floor gently then fiercely kissed me into the wall he was just leaning on. It only started fierce but slowly it became gentle and loving he also caressed my flat stomach lovingly. I broke the kiss with my laugh, and he ran his hand through my hair, "What's so funny Mi-sa-ki." he asked kissing my forehead, his left hand never leaving my stomach.

"I'm just so happy; I'm happy I have you, we have the twins and now we have another on the way. It's just so crazy ya know, I never saw myself this way with you, and it's just so real now." I tried to explain myself the best I could without making him feel bad. He nodded and pulled me in again for a hug with time, "I don't deserve you." he whispered "I'm sorry the first time you told me it wasn't like this."

"That doesn't matter anymore to me, all that matters is our babies. And how good of a father you're gonna be to them now." I responded grabbing his face before kissing him softly, "And I know you will be the best father you can be for all of them."

"I love you so much Misaki."

"And I love you more Monkey"

"Would it kill you to call me Saruhiko sometimes."

Would it kill you to call me Yata."

"You're carrying my child, there is no way in hell I am calling you by your surname."

"Well then I guess you're gonna have to deal with it then huh monkey?" He sighed before lifting me up again but this time bridal style. "Put me down dumbass!" I try to kick and squirm out of his grasp and he only laughs and holds me tighter and walks us outside to join with the others who were clapping and laughing. Saru only put me down once we got to the table where he took a seat next to me, my cheeks tinted and I yelled when Chitose and Eric began to tease me about our entrance.

"Congratulations Fushimi, I wish you guys luck, happiness and health." Dewa said lowly obviously trying to be nice, he held out his hand and for Saruhiko, he took it with a small smile. "Thanks man."

"He's gonna need luck for the next nine months, good luck with dealing with the Princess, let me tell you dude he's hell." Chitose started.

"I was not that bad when I was pregnant with the twins."

"Yes you were!" All the guys yelled at once and everyone laughed again.

 **/So yeah thank you for reading leave me a comment please I love those! Thank you so much to Scarlett-Sama, DatRandomFandom and RimeBlau1999 for your lovely comments, it really does mean a lot to me.**

 **I'm sure you noticed that none of the characters were surprised that Yata got pregnant, rather than making this weird reason behind why certain males can carry, I'm just gonna make it so that any and all males have the capability of bearing children. I feel like it makes things easier to follow.**

 **Thanks again for the read :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its been a while, been busy, but I did it gonna continue this story, I love it to much and I love writing it. Thank you again for reading, and please leave me a comment they drive me to write even more. Hope you enjoy!**

The night was a good one and all of my clansmen and their families had a wonderful time, It really had been too long since I'd last seen any of them. Us moving back to Tokyo was brought up a few times, and now I'm seriously considering it. Me and Saru had talked about it a few times before, we both missed the city pretty bad. And the main reason we left anyways was to start fresh in a less hostile environment for the kids, and now that everything was panning out for the best, there really was no reason not to return.

We left Kusanagi's a little after eight, yes very early I know, but I couldn't drink, Saru doesn't drink anymore and besides cranky toddlers in the morning are not fun to deal with. We caught the eight thirty train back home and reached our small home a little after ten. Before we even got to the train station both Sora and Daichi were fast asleep on either of Saruhiko's shoulder since he refused to let me hold either of them; even after I had told him that the baby would be fine If I carried one of our sons. He finally gave me Daichi on the train once we were all settled down, he even let me carry the boy to our house thank the gods. Only on the exception that I walked ahead of him and I could feel him watching me like a hawk, to my annoyance more than anything. I just kept in mind that this is his first pregnancy and my second, obviously he'd be more cautious.

Once we got inside our house we put the twins into their beds; not before getting them out of their day clothes and into pyjamas. I stroked Daichi's cheek after finally putting him under the covers and he insticntly grabbed onto his stuffed bear that sat in the corner of his bed, he looked so precious when he was sleeping. He was just like me in every way; the only time either of us were quiet and peaceful was while we were sleeping.

"I hope they all take after you." Saru said from behind me grabbing me from my waist and pulling me in close, I can feel his chest to my back, his heartbeat so calming. "Don't be dumb, Sora is already a mini you." I mumble back as I lean back into him. "He may look like me, but after a couple more years attached to your breast, he'll gain a piece of you. I can see it even now from time time,he's going to leave his shell soon. Just watch." I could feel his smirk on my neck once he started to kiss me softly, I submitted my neck with a smile. "Are you trying to say that I baby him?' I asked indignantly with a smirk.

"Of course not my Misaki, I'm not trying anything, I am one hundred percent saying that you baby him." he smirked back. I rolled my eyes, he's lucky today is a good day or I would have left him there. I wiggled myself in his grasp clasping my arms behind his neck, "Take me to bed." I saw the wide smile and immediately felt his hands on my ass lifting me up, I jumped up and crossed my legs around his waist. He began to kiss me softly and rubbing my sides gently. I kissed him back just as softly and lovingly, this man made me the happiest person in the world, and it truly was an honor to carry his child for the second time, and I would gladly do it even a third time.

Well-maybe, probably, let's face it people, pregnancy ain't no picnic.

Saruhiko walked us over to our bedroom and he gently lay me upon our bed still kissing, nipping and caressing my skin carefully. I lazily wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting his erection as close as possible to mine, moaning in his mouth at the feeling of his hardness on my own. After a few minutes of his kisses and grinds he stopped slowly and looked to me concernedly and put a hand to my flat stomach, "Misaki, can we still...I mean wouldn't I hurt the baby? We cant...right?" The genuine concern in his voice made me laugh at his dumbass, and I kissed the tip of his nose, and carefully ran my hand through his tangled blue locks. "Pretty big ego huh Monkey? The baby is in my womb. My body is literally made in such a way that you could never hurt the baby, trust me Big Boy your dick can't get that far. " I laughed again it was funny how big headed Saru was. He just rolled his eyes and gave a condescending look, "Are you calling me small Misaki?" he more demanded than asked while unhooking my ankles and took ahold of the back of knees. Spreading my legs and roughly grinded my ass, I accidently let out a whimper but looked up to my lover with a teasing smirk, " Maybe, what are ya gonna do about it." I mocked despite my position, Saru only matched my smirk. "Oh now you're gonna fucking get it." and gods did he give it to me.

~~~ _Five years before~~~_

 _Misaki Yata didn't leave his shared apartment for days after taking his pregnancy test; reluctantly only leaving his bedroom to eat, shit and puke. He only left Kusanagi's bar after Seri had promised not to tell anyone in HOMURA about his 'condition'. It was easy to see that everyone was extremely worried about their youngest brother, for days he only sat there looking at his phone and mulling over what would happen if he told Fushimi. What if never told Fushimi? What if he decided to never have the thing?_

 _Misaki considered abortion for about a minute before almost bringing himself to tears, he cursed his hormones that were turning him into such a little pussy ass bitch. Yata knew he couldn't go on in life knowing he snuffed out his own flesh and blood quite literally in a sense._

 _Obviously adoption was on the table, still he didn't feel comfortable with someone taking care of what was his, he refused to be like his absent father. Yata wanted his child to feel the love that he never felt when he was young, and he only trusted himself to be able to give this love._

 _Yata thought for days and days, he knew he was only stalling because he was a coward, Saruhiko Fushimi was a lot of things but nothing pointed to him being a deadbeat. Just like Yata he too resented his neglectful parents that resulted in a pretty harsh childhood. The other wouldn't want the same for his own child, Yata had known Fushimi for years and had been sleeping with him for months, he knew the man. Still something in the pit of Yata's stomach was telling him that telling Fushimi was a train wreck just waiting to happen. Fushimi was a whore, he did as he pleased; smoked, drank and fucked his way through his life, which was fine considering he was only nineteen. He had a good job and could take care of himself which was all that mattered, but Yata knew that going from that to settling down and playing house with ONE of the five other people you were fucking was a hard pill to swallow._

 _So Yata sat on his floor with his headphones in trying to block out the world trying to think, that lasted about three days before the HOMURA clan had had enough. Dewa and Kamamoto had informed the rest of the boys what was up so they planned an 'intervention' of sorts. The seven of them busted through Yata's locked door, to see a now startled Yata sitting on the floor. Dewa was the only one brave enough to rip away Yata's precious headphones. "Okay dude , you have sulked for long enough what is the problem." The seven young men surrounded their only teenager and blocked off the door, he wasn't leaving without a fight._

 _Immediately Yata squared up to his friend and got right into his face, "Give me back my headphones." he demanded dryly, so unlike himself. Yata looked tired, he looked broken, but that didn't keep the deep scowl from coming out. Dewa sighed, their goal was not to piss off Yata but it was inevitable with that kid, "Not until you talk to us, this isn't healthy. Ever since you talked to Miss Awashima_ _you have been acting weird."_

" _She's silent and we can't make her talk, but we can make you. Spill the beans dude." Chistose added taking the headphones from Dewa and passing it to Fujishima who stood furthest from Yata. "Let me put it this way for you Yo," Yata responded looking Chistose in the eyes, "it's none of your mother fucking business." Yata pushed Dewa away from him. And Dewa was about to push back when stopped by the peace maker Kamamoto. He stood between the two of them, "Listen Yata, we aren't here to fight you, RIGHT DEWA. Dude you have been weird for a while now and for the last three days you won't even come out of your room. We're worried about you man."_

" _The Misaki Yata I know is not the kind of guy who runs away from his problems, he is one tough little bastard that beats the shit out of it with his fucking bat. We want our Yata back, whatever you're going through man we want to help you through it. Were brothers and we're all here for you. It always can gets better, but only if you try to fix your problems and talk them out."_

" _Way to make it gay, like always Akagai." Dewa snorted, Yata let out a small smile at his friends, and if it the fates had it he heard his phone go off, letting him know Fushimi was calling. Probably to ask if he was forgiven yet for sleeping with other people or for an old sakes hummer. Still he took everything that was going on as a sign, he quickly answered the phone gaining everyone's attention. "Your place one hour, I've got to talk to you." hanging up as quickly as he answered. He quickly went into his dresser and got some new clothes, considering he had yet to take a shower for the last three days._

 _The other males all stood there dumbfounded, "Who was that?" they asked together. "Doesn't matter." Yata responded still looking through his dresser, "I'm doing what you assholes said, dealing with the problem, tell you bout it when I get home. Maybe in a couple of hours or so." The other guys all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and smiled. Better than nothing, "We look forward to said talk Yata." Dewa said before they all cleared out feeling content that Yata was acting more like Yata._

 _The readhead took a quick shower and dressed in his usual jean shorts and T-shirt along with his customary red sweater actually on his body for once and rode his skateboard over to Fushimi's place it wasn't far enough to want to pay for the train, but it wasn't close enough to want to go there everyday. Once the Redhead made it to Saruhiko Fushimi's apartment door his fist stopped at the door, he couldn't bring himself to knock. Times like this made him pissed that he was underage, 'What does it even matter, I'm knocked up too.' he thought bitterly to himself desperately wanting a shot of something. After mustering up the courage he angrily banged on the door, Fushimi quickly opened it with a puzzled face then realizing it was only the fiery redhead . "Fuck Misaki, that pent up already? I knew you couldnt last more than a month without me." He said with a smirk, already his shirt was off and the taller of the two stood in the doorway with only his jeans. "Fuck you asshole, I came to talk not to fuck." he said quietly at the end, pushing his way in and closing the door a hint of blush brushed his cheeks. Fushimi only rolled his eyes before pinning Yata to the door holding the other's arms at either side of his head, "Talking is boring, Mi-Sa-ki. Besides your mouth has far better talents in others tasks."He put his lips to Yata's and the shorter could feel his ex-lovers cocky grin against him. Yata pushed him again more pissed than before, "God damn it Monkey can't you be serious about anything this is fucking important!" He yelled fists going into balls. Finally the other sighed and sat on the bed looking to the other annoyedly, "Alright fine, what is it then?"_

 _Yata looked at Fushimi and he looked back, and the smaller couldn't find words to say anymore he bit his bottom lip from the nerves and after a while he looked to the floor. Still speechless, annoyed Saruhiko to no bounds, "Well spit it out Misaki I don't have all day." he drawled. The other looked back up anger all over his face, "I'm pregnant you fucking prick!"once he said it he surprised himself and hands went to cover his mouth, for once he was grateful he couldn't control himself when he was mad._

 _Saruhiko kept a pretty indifferent face, and started to snack on some chips that were on the bedside table, "Um congratulations, I guess." Yata stood there in shock, of all of the different responses Yata figured he would say this was not one of them. He quickly shook himself back, "What the hell do you mean, congratulations?"_

" _Well," he answered back dryly, "I figure that's your way of telling me that it's mine, and there is no way in hell that that is possible Misaki. I wrapped it up every time, I don't know how many guys you were letting fuck you but I'd talk to them. Cause its not mine."_

 _Yata always knew the Saruhiko was a cold guy, but he had never seen it so first handley and it made his heart drop, " Fuck you Fushimi, you're the whore here not me we both know that much." the hurt from such accusation made his venomous voice even sharper. The other shrugged his shoulders, "Listen Misaki, I know what I did, but I have no way of knowing what you did. Like hell I'm taking your word for it, you want a paternity test when its born? Fine. I know its not mine, besides last couple times we fucked you were pretty loose who knows who else has been up in that."_

 _Misaki felt the wetness welling up in his eyes but was to stubborn to let any of them fall, he was in complete shock, disbelief. Yet how stupid he was for expecting anything less, "In a year when this child is born don't bother coming for a paternity test, my baby deserves better than this. Funny how people change, three years ago you would have died before ending up just like your dad." with that Yata left slamming the door as he did. Saruhiko just rolled to lie on his bed, trying to remember if that one drunken night they had together if he had actually wore that condom. He couldnt. And it scared the shit out of him_

 _The redhead ended up running to Kusanagi's bar, which was a bit closer then his apartment and he hauled ass there. He didn't remember a time he had ran so fast, but he had to, to keep everything he quickly opened the door his whole clan sat there, for some reason he wasn't expecting them. He just wanted to talk to Seri, someone who could get him, unlike his brothers who would only try. Yata walked inside, deciding it was too late to run back to his apartment, he was breathing really hard as he sat on the bar stool and Seri quickly gave him some water. "God's Yata are you ok? What were you doing? Running a damn marathon?" she scolded. The guys looked at Yata expectantly, "Well what happened?" Dewa finally asked getting tired of being in the dark._

" _I got knocked up prick, you happy now?" he asked annoyedly to tired to hide anything anymore, It went dead silent again. All the other's mouth agaped, not sure what to say. Leave it to Chistose to break tension, "Do you know what that means Yata?" he asked excitedly and hugged the smaller boy, "Your not gonna die a virgin, and here I was thinking you were a eunuch or something. This calls for a celebration, drinks on me for everyone except for are soon to be daddy of course " for the first time in forever this made Yata laugh, and the others joined in. All at some point putting a hand on Yata's shoulder in a comforting manner. Yata felt the tears welling up again but he didn't want to ruin the good moment, they'd all find out what Fushimi did sooner or later. Right now he didn't want to think about that bastard, all that mattered was their child ._


End file.
